Horcrux, with a W
by CandyassGoth
Summary: After finding out Harry was unfaithful to him with Snape, Voldemort has an emotional confrontation with his 'Horcrux'. Dark but entertaining three shot.
1. Part 1

Just plain weird smutty porn with plot fic. For my Harry x Voldy needs

I do not own the characters

**If you are underage, do not read this.**

**Whorecrux Part 1**

Voldemort was mad. No, he was absolutely furious! More like _livid_. He was fighting back his rage, and a part of him told himself to keep his cool; he was above emotions, better than letting such _petty_ things affect him. He was Lord Voldemort after all. However, there was also a big part of him, a very big part that was yelling one word at him: '_Strangle_'.

The pale man let out a long, low hiss in pure distaste. How _dare_ that insolent traitor touch what was his? How dare he even lay a single finger on his property, let alone defile it completely! His tall, staunch form shook slightly as the waves of anger rolled off of him.

Oh, he wanted his revenge; he wanted to hurt, to destroy, to…**kill**. But he had already done that. Very successfully too. He had stared down resentfully for a while at the corpse of his loyal follower after inflicting his death, just basking in the high of his revenge.

Oh yes, he killed the traitor, he one he trusted most; which truly wasn't very much but it was still a very large stretch for him. He was now waiting for the other traitor, the worst one, which he intended to **hurt**. Hurt, and then strangle him... To slide his large, callous hands along the soft white flesh of _his_ small neck and slowly tighten his grip until his fingers would connect and entwine until his victim would begin to beg for the smallest of breaths.

He thought about simply killing the puny boy with a spell or letting Nagini kill him, but no, that would be too easy, it would not be punishment enough for what he did! Not to mention he was horcrux which made him untouchable…

Voldemort hissed again and shook his head; he had to stop with these feelings! If that boy caught on, he would never let him live it down. But that wouldn't be a problem though; he could just kill the runt if he did. He loved the image it formed in his twisted mind; it made him smile and sent a feeling of superiority through his system.

He was pacing in a tight circle in Dumbledo- no, this was his office now. Dumbledore was dead, and he was the principle of Hogwarts, not to mention the Minister of Magic. He should just have them fashion him a crown as their unrivalled god. He knew the boy would come. He would come running after him in a futile attempt of revenge after finding Snape's body.

And he couldn't wait any longer-

"Voldemort!"

Voldemort's head shot up at the voice he knew so well. A feral smirk etched onto his pasty features as he heard the shuffling of footsteps behind him. He could hear the erratic breathing of his lover; he could even recognize the tone of it. The footsteps came to a halt behind him a few steps away, followed by the sound of shifting.

He didn't turn, he would make the boy suffer. He always wanted him to suffer. In whatever way seemed right at the time.

"Voldemort!" the teen yelled again, his voice shaking with anger. "Look at me, dammit!"

The evil overlord stood as stiff as a board, his back tightened painfully as he pretended not to have heard him. The boy was foolish, what made him think he could order around The Dark Lord? Perhaps he had let the boy demand too much during their secret meetings and now it was getting to his pretty little head. Well, those benefits were over now.

"How could you?! How could you-! You're insane!"

'_No bloody shit…_' Voldemort scoffed mentally, his smirk widening. He heard a frustrated cry leave the smaller male's throat followed by pounding footsteps until those gorgeous green eyes and that soft black hair filled his vision. His first instinct was to caress and run his fingers through the hair, but that flew out the window as he was shoved abruptly in his chest.

"Why?!" Harry yelled at him, his green eyes unprotected by his usual glasses; Voldemort expected he had been in such a rush to confront him he did not bother to put them on. He also noted how beautiful those eyes were when glistened with tears, perhaps he should make him cry more often.

"How could you, Voldemort? Your most loyal follower! You killed him! For what?! He didn't deserve that!"

This time the smirk on Voldemort's face faltered into a scowl. How dare the boy play innocent? He knew exactly why he killed Snape!

The Dark Lord sneered down at Harry, breathing deeply through his minute nose in an attempted to get revenge first before killing the runt. "So, you found him."

Harry's eyes twitched in annoyance and anger, "Of course I did! You left him dead on his bed!"

Voldemort raised a superior brow line, "You found him on his bed?"

"That's right!"

"So what, pray thee, were you doing in his room?"

Harry opened his mouth to let out another yell but he seemed to choke on his words as he registered the meaning. He stuttered unintelligibly as he shifted his gaze away from The Dark Lord.

Voldemort sneered as he sensed the guilt run through the boy. "What were you doing, Harry? In his room. I am sure I recall that there is a rule that forbids students from entering the privacy of a professor's sleeping quarts, is there not?

Harry knew very well that there was, everyone did. He swallowed as he looked up bravely at the man before him. "Y-yes,"

Voldemort made a noise of acknowledgement, "Ah. It seems there is. So I repeat, what were you doing there?"

Voldemort watched as Harry stared at him like a goldfish, is mouth wide open. '_Stupid boy,_' he thought sourly. He knew Harry realized he had been caught, but the cretin still would not own up! He growled irritably in thought as he watched the boy gape at him, still not attempting to confess. Ugh, how he so passionately hated liars…

Deciding he was tired of being stared at, he smirked as he laid eyes on Harry's pink, plump lips that were apart, and felt the familiar spark of desire run through him to kiss those lips, or shove his thumb between them. Just as that thought arrived Snape filled his mind. He snarled audibly as the thought of Snape kissing those lips flashed past his eyes.

Harry flinched slightly at the sound. He had made The Dark Lord angry, that was never good. He knew of course he was guilty, and he had a pretty good idea of what crimes Voldemort knew he was guilty of.

Acting on a sadistic impulse, Voldemort swiped out his hand and caught a bunch of Harry's thick, black locks in his bony fingers and yanked roughly on it making the teen cry out and fall into him, where he claimed those lips as his own again. He would have to make sure to get rid of any trace of Snape on the boy as soon as possible.

Harry squirmed against his chest and cried out in discomfort as Voldemort forced him into a deep kiss, his scalp on fire from the hold he was stuck in.

Voldemort then pulled away from the kiss but kept his grip on Harry's hair and shot out his other clawed hand to clutch at that small fragile neck. Harry gasped and grunted in pain as he was forced to his knees in front of The Dark Lord who was gripping him very painfully.

"I know what you did, you filthy little _traitor_."

Harry did not answer but he could not look away either from the death glare Voldemort was shooting at him.

"Oh yes, Potter, I know. Therefore, do not act as if you do not know why I killed Snape. In fact, you should blame yourself for his death as it is… your fault-"

"N-no! It isn't!"

"But it is!" Voldemort roared back, insanity lacing his voice and he tightened his grip on Harry's throat, "I told you that you were not to be touched by anyone but me, you were exclusively for The Dark Lord himself. But no, you opened your filthy legs and let Snape defile you."

Harry's eyes widened as Voldemort hissed out the truth at him. He was so sure they would not be caught; where had they slipped?

"You certainly are a whorecrux aren't you-?"

"Don't call me that-! AH!"

Voldemort growled as he shut the teen up with a painful tug to his hair. He hated to admit it but he felt betrayed, he felt…_hurt_. He thought his lover was all his, he thought he would be praised by the boy for giving him special attention and perks and…care. He quickly shielded his mind, he did not want any of those thoughts or feelings to slip into Harry's mind; they were bonded after all.

Voldemort spoke again, "I killed him because he touched and used what was mine! You are for me! No one else!" he yelled into Harry's face. He then made a noise of disgust and shoved the shaking boy away sending him sprawling onto the floor, "…I might as well kill you too, the damage has been done-"

"No! N-no!" Harry spluttered out as he got back on his knees and held his hands out. "D-don't- I-I I'm sorry," he quickly apologized. Harry knew better than anyone that The Dark Lord never joked about death, and he knew that right now he was not in a position to feel exempt from it. Hermione had made it clear Voldemort couldn't afford to kill him because of what he was, but sometimes he doubted it.

Voldemort pulled a mocking face as he stared down at the boy, "Sorry? You think _sorry_ is going to save you now? I am afraid you are mistaken, boy. I gave you enough rope, but you've gone and hung yourself-"

"No! I haven't-! I mean, just listen to me-!" Harry winced as Voldemort slapped him across the face. It was not very painfully, not as much as it could be, but it was laced with degradation that stung his soft skin. He placed a shaky hand over it and hung his head, biting his lip to keep the tears at bay.

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses of why you let Snape fuck you. In fact, I do not want to hear a thing out of you! You betrayed my trust, just as he did, but it is worse from you! All those rewards and care I gave you? The remorse and exemption from my wrath? You let it all go just for a lousy lay-"

"Shut up!"

The room was silent for a few moments as Harry's voice echoed through the office. Voldemort would strike anyone down just for daring to interrupt him, but he could not quite do it with Harry. Not until he when his fire was so addicting.

"What?" he hissed.

Harry looked up firmly with a glare and shot out words Voldemort never thought he would ever hear, "…I liked Severus!

"Excuse me?"

"I said I bloody well like Severus! I cared about him, Voldemort!"

The Dark Lord inwardly stiffened; Harry only called him Voldemort when he was really angry or serious. He growled in return, "_Liked_ him? He treated you like shit."

"It was just a cover! He knew how you would react if you ever found out that he loved me! That's why we kept it a secret!"

Voldemort did a double take the at the words love. Snape _loved_ him? Impossible, Snape couldn't love.

"Snape was not capable of love."

Harry growled and shakily got to his feet but stepped back slightly, "He could love! He told me he loved me when-"

"When he was pounding your oblivious brains out? Are you that gullible, boy? I thought you were smar-Oh no, it's the mudblood that's smart. Too bad she isn't here anymore to help you out,"

Harry flinched at the memory of his best friend Hermione. She was no longer at Hogwarts as she was kicked out for not being a pure blood. Ron soon dropped out to be with her. He missed them dearly and would have followed, if it hadn't been for Voldemort's threats that now bound him to the evil man.

"What? Does the truth hurt? I hope so," Voldemort sneered callously. He honestly did not know if Snape had truly loved Harry, but he didn't care either way, Harry was his.

"Snape never loved you. It was lust, Harry. Just as I lust for you…"

The green-eyed boy flinched back as Voldemort reached out to pet his cheek, fully expecting another blow. He dry swallowed as he felt his stomach tighten; did Snape really love him? Or was he just using him-?

"You are foolish, Harry. I gave you everything you needed and more, why turn to Snape? But that's fine…I shall turn from you too." He stated simply making Harry frown then cry out as he slapped him again, sending him back onto the floor.

Harry hit the floor with a thud and a groan, holding his other aching cheek. This was bad; Voldemort was rough when they had sex, but he never outright hit him like this. He had killed Snape over this and now he was going to kill him.

Harry did not want to die! He was only seventeen; he would soon be free of Hogwarts and Voldemort and could escape to freedom once school was over. That is…_if_ Voldemort let him go.

He could feel the anger and betrayal seep through their mysterious mind link, and even a hint of hurt, but that was not possible, Voldemort did not have feelings. He scrambled backwards as the evil overlord approached him with a sadistic grin, his thin white lips stretched over his slightly sharpened teeth.

"Struggling will only prolong your death," Voldemort rasped out as the boy tried to evade him, fear etched all over his handsome face; it sent a thrill up his spine knowing he could control his fears.

Harry hated his position right now, he'd much rather be on the bed being molested than on the hard floor about to die; at least in bed he felt pleasure as well as pain, and he lived another day. Only a few people knew about their weird relationship, he was not even sure himself how it started; but he knew blackmail and threats were involved His friends and many others', including his own, lives had been threatened if he did not submit. There was no Dumbledore to help him out anymore, no Sirius, and most of the leaders in the rebellion against Voldemort were dead and so power was now in Voldemort's clutches; he ruled absolutely and tyrannically over the wizarding community.

So, with no help and everyone's safety resting with him, what could he do except bend to Voldemort's will? Literally…

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Marvolo!" he cried out in a high-pitched voice as his back hit a large trunk. Voldemort froze in his steps and gazed at Harry who was breathing hard. "I'm sorry, I was…I was a fool…I th-thought he loved me, that's why I did it."

Voldemort cocked his head to the side, '_So he admits it_'

"P-Please, Marvolo, I don't want to die,"

Voldemort scowled, he usually loved hear people beg, but right now it bothered him. In addition, the runt was using his real name. "…You think I should just _forgive_ you? I think you should take responsibility for your actions. Have you not heard of the phrase, 'You've made your bed, now sleep in it'?"

Harry whimpered as he heard its meaning. He gulped and looked back up with pleading eyes and decided to try the only way out that he knew would work.

"H-h-how about I sleep in your bed?"

Voldemort's smirk vanished as those feathery words hit his ears, the tone sending a shiver down his spine as it automatically filled his head with dirty thoughts.

Harry saw the thought in the man's eyes so he quickly took advantage of the extra time; he now needed to prove himself worthy of living.

"When last…did we-did we-"

Voldemort rumbled lowly and lowered his face to Harry's, "When last did we what…? Potter?"

The black-haired teen licked his dry lips and forced himself to meet the man half way until he felt his cold breath sweep across his face. "When last did we…fuck…"

Those words from Harry made Voldemort's eyes flutter closed and his heart beat pick up. "Louder,"

"When last did we-"

"Louder!"

"When last did we fuck!" Harry yelled into his white, almost snake like face. Harry was panting now, his face flushed and burning at his own embarrassing words, but that was nothing compared to what they had done.

The Dark Lord hummed lowly in satisfaction, and lowly peeled his eyes open to see an erotic sight. The teen was panting underneath him as if he'd run a marathon, his cheeks were red as if blushing like a school girl, his legs wide open with his knees almost pressed onto his chest from his attempt to escape. How he loved to have the boy at his mercy, begging him for his life…for pleasure.

"… Good question, my boy. I have been rather busy with all my trips to the Ministry." Then his expression darkened, "So while I was away on business, you were whoring to Snape."

"I wasn't-! I wasn't whoring…"

"Oh, yes you were. Snape knew as well as everyone you weren't to be touched in anyway, you were mine-"

"And I'm still yours! I'm still yours, Marvolo," Harry panted out as he attempted to sit up but it proved difficult was Voldemort was leaning over him. "I'm only yours, I swear."

Voldemort studied Harry's face; it was a mask of defeat and sadness. '_Good_'

"You don't want to die, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, hope filling his system as he watched his lover; maybe he would not die after all.

"Mmh…I suppose killing you would be a waste…you _do_ carry a piece of my soul. So you'd better be grateful of that you little sleazy runt or I will feed you to Nagini!" he snarled then whipped away from the boy to pace.

Harry sighed in relief and slumped back against the trunk. He closed his mouth to try slowing his breathing. '_At least I'm alive…_'

Voldemort was still sore about the whole thing of course but with Harry was his last horcrux it saved him from death. That did not mean however that he could not be harmed…

"Fine, Potter. I will spare your life. But you will have to work to gain my praises again."

Harry swallowed and nodded. There was nothing new he would be subjected to, he would just have to please the bastard as usual, and he'd be fine. Harry sighed and looked away in shame as a spark of excitement flushed through him. He hated that he had once let it slip to Voldemort that he loved the torture and sadism he was forced to endure with the evil man; he loved the forceful yet sensual sex.

"So, pet, whose whorecrux are you?"

"…Y-yours,"

"Whose?"

"Y-yours, Mar-"

Voldemort raised a finger, "Uh, uh, you haven't earned the right to call me that,"

"I'm yours L-Lord Voldemort," Harry choked out. Voldemort smirked happily then curled his finger in, "Crawl to me, pet, and tell me what you are to Lord Voldemort,"

"I'm y-your whorecrux, Lord Voldemort, only yours," Harry whispered out and he shakily got on all fours and made his way over to The Dark Lord. He enjoyed being dominated by the man, it sent his blood rushing south, but he could never get used to being called a whorecrux. He was a proud character of course, but this man before him was his weakness.

Voldemort made a noise of pleasure as the words sunk into his head, it sounded so sexy. Once Harry was at his knees, he crouched down at studied his face. He wiped away a tear that escaped Harry's right eye and licked the liquid off his finger, "Do not shed tears for Snape while in my presence; it displeases me,"

Harry quickly nodded and bit his lip and focused on the _now_; he would mourn for Snape once he was alone. Right now he had The Dark Lord to please or else he and his loved ones would be joining Snape.

"Now my whorecrux, show me why I shouldn't make you bleed tonight…"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

I'm not sorry


	2. Part 2

Asdfafsas I'm glad this story is well perceived. Here's some cute Draco and angsty Harry. And I'm sorry for Snape.

**Do not own the characters and whatnot!**

**Whorecux Part 2**

Harry sat staring blankly at a page from a rather thick and dusty book. The surrounding area was very quiet but he was in a library so it was expected. He had wandered this way to get away from the intense stares from his fellow pupils and teachers.

If he had been a _freak_ before, he was a giant, disgusting **monster** now.

He felt his chest tighten painfully in sadness; he had never been more alone in his life. Everyone looked down on him.

Okay not everyone, that was an exaggeration, but almost everyone. He honestly and truly wished he could die, he'd even take the blade himself and slit his wrists, but as usual, his _enemy_ stood in the way.

He sighed and shut the book he was holding and dropped it back onto an end table he'd found it on, creating a loud echo that travelled through the large room. '_So much for books being a great distraction…_' he mentally muttered as Hermione flashed through his mind. She often read when she needed a distraction or to pass time so he decided to try her method. And failed miserably.

The library was dead silent so he assumed it was just him and the librarian, Pince, who was steering clear of him. Voldemort's _whore_.

Everyone knew now. Everyone, even the first years. The green-eyed boy felt another shiver of disgust and self-loathing flow through his body. He wanted to just melt into the floor and disappear, or live in the quiet library forever. His fingers itched to grab a hold of a sharp dagger and cut himself until he bled to death, but alas, he wasn't allowed to.

Just like he was not allowed to leave the castle anymore. He was not allowed to send any owl mail to his friends out of Hogwarts. He was not even allowed to directly converse with any males his age or older, except for a few Voldemort deemed 'Necessary', Draco Malfoy being one of them.

Harry honestly did not know why Voldemort had ordered Draco to be his friend, they really didn't get on, but Voldemort had said something about him needing _human contact_ or he'd drive himself insane.

Harry scoffed, '_I'll go nutty anyway…_'

The night he had found out Snape had been killed was the same night things went down hill for him. Again. Voldemort had put him on lock down, taking away all the benefits he had gained from being a mindless servant. He hated that he had given in and now it was all for naught, he was back to square one.

For Snape. Voldemort said Severus did not love him…was that true? Or was he simply jealous?

Harry hugged himself as he stared dismally out of the library window into the rainy weather. It was a week since Snape had died and that night was still fresh in his mind. He felt like a complete whore, he felt lower than dirt that someone had… caught them.

Yes. _Caught them_.

_In the dirty act._

Harry was subjected to the demeaning act of giving himself to The Dark Lord once again, and this time he was not given the benefit of a bed, or gentleness, or even preparation. No, it was hard and rough on the scratchy carpet of Dumbledore's ex office. He was forcefully striped and painfully taken with his face pressed into the floor. He was glad most of the paintings were removed from the office or they would have had many spectators.

To his utter embarrassment, they were walked in on by Blaise Zabini and a few other Slytherins who were dragging a small Ravenclaw first year to Voldemort for some insignificant, petty mistake they deemed to be worthy of The Dark Lord's wrath and to earn themselves extra points. Why he had not closed the entrance after he barged in, Harry did not know, but that was the biggest mistake he had ever made. The Slytherins had gotten a major shock at the sight, the poor first year had fainted and Harry thought he was dying of embarrassment as his whole body clenched and shut down.

Voldemort had been rather angry himself and blasted the boys away with a single wave of energy, sending them knocking into the surrounding bookcases and then scrambling out of the room like it was the plague. Harry couldn't even feel grateful that Voldemort had at least sent him back to his dormitory after that incident without another word or order and punished the offenders the next day, it was all together the worst thing to happen to him. But obviously the shame was further punishment as Voldemort left the rumours to spread, making Harry feel ever more like an outcast.

The next day though the entire school knew about it and his limp did not help his defence of '_It didn't happen_'.

Even Hagrid knew and tired to talk to him but Harry would not have it, he was too ashamed of himself so he had been hiding from people for the whole week since the incident.

Harry was brought back to the real world by the clipping of footsteps that sounded through the library. He knew it was someone looking for him since he was in the very back of the library and the footsteps did not cease until they stopped behind him.

He didn't turn from the window but he could see a reflection of blond hair in his peripheral vision. '_Great, Malfoy._'

"There you are, Potter. Do you know how long I've been looking for you?" Draco sneered as he leaned against a bookcase.

Harry didn't answer him, as usual. Draco rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance. He did not like this anymore than Harry did, but he could not go against The Dark Lord's wishes. And as mean as he knew it was, the situation amused him.

"Lord Voldemort said I have to get you to talk today. So talk,"

Harry shook his head minutely and stared blankly through the glass. Draco stuck his tongue in his cheek. "Listen, I'm not a doctor so I can't help your…depression, but just say something!"

"Piss off, Draco." Harry muttered. Draco was silent before nodding. "…You're still _all there_, I see. Everyone says you have gone mad. I guess I can't blame you, being used like that by-"

"You don't know anything, Malfoy!" Harry yelled as he swirled around to lean in the blond's face making him flinch away, "You don't know how I'm feeling, okay? I don't care what Voldemort says! I do not care what he ordered you to do because its _nothing_ compared to what I've had to do-! You know nothing…" he trailed off weakly, his breathing having picked up somewhat as he let out some pent up frustration on his schoolmate.

Draco was staring at him with a strange expression; it seemed almost sympathetic. The blond quick recomposed him self and looked around, "Lower your voice, Potter, I wouldn't want to be the cause of you telling the school your personal feelings on the matter."

Harry scowled at him and knocked his head against a shelf. He did not want to talk to Draco about this but he had a feeling that Draco's well being was on the line. If the blond had spent the day searching for him just to talk that meant Voldemort was serious and threatened violence and pain.

Draco shifted closer and tried to hide the smile that was threatening to spread over his pale, pointed face. "Zabini painted rather vivid pictures for us about…what he and the others saw…Care to…fill in any blanks?"

"Like what?" Harry sighed, glancing to the left at Draco with a tired expression.

The young Malfoy shrugged but had a mischievous look on his face, "…Are you really fucking The Dark Lord?"

"…"

Draco slowly gained his annoying trademark grin as he stared intently into Harry's face. "Father and Snape wouldn't tell me why Lord Voldemort was being so…easy on you. Now I know…"

The only thing Harry's muddled mind registered was the name 'Snape'. He let out a small whimper in sadness but immediately shut his mouth as Draco looked up sharply. Harry knew Draco was not a complete idiot, and he'd just given him a link.

The Malfoy teen stared hard at Harry before muttering, "Father said Lord Voldemort killed Snape because he touched his property. He would not tell me what though; he said it wasn't my business. But seeing as it is now the whole school's business, it won't hurt to meddle."

Harry stared back at him, silently loathing where the conversation was going. He also wanted to punch Malfoy, but something told him it was a bad idea.

Draco leaned closer as he wet his dry lips, "It was you, wasn't it? You're the reason he killed Snape-"

"D-don't say that!" Harry hissed out as he ran a hand through his hair and turned around to lean his back against the bookcase, his body feeling as if it weighed a ton.

"Don't lie to me, Potter! I saw the way Snape looked at you when he thought no one was looking," Draco drawled out. His words made Harry's eyes shoot open as he jerked his gaze towards the blond, "Yeah, I know. I just didn't think-wait-" Draco blinked once, twice, three times as his elegant brows furrowed in thought, "Oh Merlin…I was spreading rumours that you and Snape had something going but…I can't believe its true-"

"It's not!" Harry cried out stubbornly as he balled his hands into fists; could he have no bloody secrets?

"Then what is, Potter?! The Dark Lord was treating you like gold until he killed Snape and now you are in the dog box! Father says he killed Snape over touching his property or something…I just didn't think he meant it literally."

Harry grit his teeth as he leaned away from Draco who had begun to invade his personal space. Why Draco? Of all people Voldemort could have chosen, why Draco. Harry groaned as he saw no way out of it. The Bogart was out of the bag anyway….

"What do you want to know, Draco?" he asked as calmly as possible.

Draco smiled mischievous and bit his lip, "…You were sleeping with Voldemort?"

Harry chewed his tongue before he answered slowly, "…I…I was-"

"Why?" Draco blurted out with a laugh that almost sounded nervous and yet disgusted, leaning back as if it was contagious.

Harry glared at him, "I had to. It was either being his pet or watching him hurt everyone I cared about." He then smirked darkly, "Better be careful, Draco, he has a thing for young blokes. I'd know. So you'd better hope he doesn't call you to his office privately one afternoon. Your blond hair is…oh so very eye catching."

Draco jerked back with his own glare and sneered, "Like hell-"

"That's exactly what I said…" Harry muttered as he chuckled humourlessly at Draco's slightly fearful expression as he absentmindedly petted his fair hair.

The Slytherin scowled at him before spitting another question. "And Snape? Were you fucking him too?"

Harry rolled his head back against the shelf as he thought of an answer, "…I…"

"You slut," Draco laughed as he backed away in amusement. He didn't even give Harry a chance to explain. The words stung at Harry's feelings, but he didn't care right now. "I can't believe it. Why Snape though? I mean, that's disgusting, he fancied your mother, Potter!"

Harry's heart clenched and he looked up at Draco's amused and callous expression. Yes, he knew Severus had once upon a time fancied his mother but-

"That's even grosser than imagining you letting _him _fuck you! I know Snape didn't care for you, he just wanted you because you supposedly have her eyes. He said it all the bloody time when the Death Eaters gathered for meetings. What else would he have seen when looking at you? Besides your dumb father…"

Harry's heart came to a stop at those words, before it sped up erratically. Severus…only wanted him because he reminded him of his mother? That couldn't be. No. Draco was lying. "You're lying,"

The blond cocked a brow as he smirked, "Oh, did I touch a nerve? Or did-did Potter think Snape actually cared for him?"

Harry began to sweat and pant as new worry built in his chest; he hated the words Draco was speaking! He wanted to slap his mouth shut!

"And you slept with him? I bet he was thinking about your mother the whole time-SHIT!" Draco suddenly cried as he dodged a few books that shot off the shelves just around Harry's head, almost whacking him in the face. The green-eyed teen had an enraged expression as he stalked up to the blond and shoved him roughly against the bookcase making it sway slightly.

"Don't you say one fucking thing about my mother! She's not involved and I won't take that bloody shit from you Malfoy! Not against my parents!"

Draco grunted as Harry shoved him once more against the tall object before letting him go and hurrying over to the window once more. The Slytherin sniffed and straighten his clothes before he looked around for any spying spectators. When he saw none he approached Harry again.

"…You thought Snape…loved you? Is that what he told you to convince you to sleep with him?"

Harry heard the soft and curious tone in his voice, this time devoid of malice, but he refused to answer the bastard, even if he was sorry. Draco continued when he got the hint, "Sorry if I burst your bubble…but Snape admitted that the more he looked at you the more he saw your mother, and it was killing him. I guess…being with you was as close as he thought he'd get to being with her."

Tears welled up behind his glasses as the words flowed through him, and some how they sounded very true. He was wondering how Snape could ever love him; they had despised each other for many years. Was it true that Snape was only with him because he reminded him of his mother? Did he only see Lily when he had looked at Harry?

Did he…think of Lily when they had… made love?

Suddenly Harry felt sick to his stomach. He doubled over, and dry heaved until Malfoy was debating whether to run for the nurse. Is that was it was about? About playing out a wish/fantasy that Snape didn't get to have in his youth? The thought was evil and obscene, but Draco's blunt words were sounding very true. Maybe he had known all along that Snape was playing him, but did not want to lose a chance at real love.

Why was he so cursed? Harry gasped in air and looked up weakly at his schoolmate, holding his churning stomach, "A-are you lying to me?"

Draco stared at him for a minute. His first instinct was to be a bastard and lie, but right now the situation was too real for that. He shook his head seriously, "No, it's the truth, Potter. I…I didn't think you were so involved, I though it was a one night stand thing…"

Harry gagged at his knees again and held onto the nearest table for support. So, he'd been fooled and used again. This time by the man who openly despised him. However…that night Snape assured him that it was all just a cover to assure no one found out his love.

Yeah, his love for his mother…

"…Do me a favour and don't die. I don't want Lord Voldemort to take me out for letting you die in the library." Draco muttered as he watched Harry attempt to straighten up. The black haired boy chuckled weakly at the statement. Draco shifted uncomfortably as he looked down at Harry, "So…the story is that Snape slept with you and The Dark Lord found out…but you were his property so no one else was allowed to fu-…touch you?" Draco asked softly, trying his hand at being polite.

When Harry nodded slightly Draco frowned, "If you two knew you weren't supposed to let anyone else touch you why did you let Snape? Were you _hoping_ you'd get caught and killed?"

Harry groaned as his mouth watered from the sick feeling in his stomach, "I-We- He said he l-loved me, o-okay? I was d-desperate for a chance of happiness and r-real love so I risked it!" he growled, "You'd understand if you had feelings!"

Draco blinked at him before shaking his head, "That was idiotic, Potter. Now you've got the Dark Lord angry for nothing,"

"I know!" Harry groaned pathetically as he took a few deep breaths to calm himself, "I…I shouldn't have been so…stupid…Can you kill me?"

Draco jumped back slightly with a glare as if Harry insulted him, "What?"

"I asked can you kill me-"

"And then be responsible for destroying one of his horcruxes? As much as I'd love to Potter, I'd rather live." Draco drawled sarcastically while Harry sighed and rubbed his face, muttering something that sounded like, 'I'm screwed.'

Draco did not like Harry, but he did not hate him either. They had had their talk, and Draco was actually feeling smug that he had actually made progress with Harry and found out some interesting details. Unfortunately, he could not share them with the school as it would be talking behind The Dark Lords back and he certainly was not above the law to be saved from death.

Harry sniffed and let out a heavy sigh; he had made so many mistakes lately, and now that he knew Snape only used him, he could just focus on getting back into Voldemort's good books without feeling guilty.

The Gryffindor student shifted his weight before looking up at Draco, "…I have to go…see someone…we talked so you're safe."

Draco blinked, looking nervous. Harry cut in, "I know he threatened you to make sure I cracked and spoke…I'm not evil like you to just allow someone to get punished."

"I wouldn't-"

"Thanks I guess…for making me see…er, bye." Harry nodded before briskly taking off, leaving Malfoy looking confused on his own. He was amazed at himself but he was glad Draco had opened his eyes to the situation, he felt a lot better knowing his potential love did not die an innocent man, he had used him for his own selfish pleasures.

Harry hurried quickly towards Voldemort's office. It was late but he had a strong feeling he was still there; darn that mind link. He groaned as he went; Voldemort wouldn't let him forget that it was his foolish mistake that caused his own punishment.

For a second Harry thought about just ignoring Voldemort and begin rebelling against him again, he did not want to be forever labelled his whore. But he knew he would end up being threatened and raped again. The latter he could force himself to handle, he was a strong Gryffindor, but Voldemort knew all about tormenting the mind as well and could easily have his Death Eaters capture his friends and use their well-being against him.

He sighed and turned his head away slightly as he passed Madam Pomfrey and two second year girls who went silent as he passed. He skipped most his lessons for that whole week just to avoid everyone but he would have to get back soon if he wanted to pass.

Maybe if he got back in Voldemort's good graces he could ask him to ensure he passes anyway no matter his grades; he was the principal and The Dark Lord after all, who could stop him? That might work… '_Less homework…_' he chuckled mentally but immediately felt bad again; that was like prostitution…

Harry slowed his steps at the thought but he didn't stop. He made his way up to Voldemort's office easily, there were no passwords or enchantments anymore as Voldemort feared no one, he was always ready for anything. Once he made to it the final doors into the office, he stopped and knocked.

It was silent for a few moments before the door clicked and slowly swung open. The untidy office was revealed to him so he stepped in slowly, immediately spotting The Dark Lord behind the beautiful mahogany desk in the midst of the clutter. Harry always expected the office to be neat and tidy but Voldemort did not seem to care about what was where.

The pale man at the desk didn't look up from the scroll his was writing on but flicked his hand towards the door once Harry had just barely made it inside making it swing back in place. Harry swallowed and fidgeted.

Voldemort, other than opening the door, did not acknowledge his presence and continued working at the desk.

The-Boy-Who-Lived felt his spirit die a little more as he baby-stepped his way over to the serpentine man. His eyes wandered over what used to be Dumbledore's office, it used to be a safe haven for him, but now it just brought back painful reminders of those he lost and his life now.

He tripped slightly as he made it to the desk, knocking over a small pile of books at his feet. The thud made Voldemort freeze in his writing, his narrow eyes shooting up to send an accusing glare Harry's way.

The teen caught it and quickly hung his head, letting his black hair create a curtain between them.

Voldemort stared at him wordlessly for a few seconds before going back to his writing. Harry just stood and waited as he listened to the scratching of the quill against the dry parchment. Voldemort did not seem to be in a good mood. The man would usually make demeaning comments at him or order him around to make himself feel superior but never was he so quiet.

Harry was about to plop down onto the floor to wait when Voldemort stood abruptly making Harry jerk away even though there was a desk in between them. The Dark Lord stared at him in what looked like confusion before he distractedly snapped his fingers, a tiny figure appearing almost instantly at his feet, bowing stiffly and reluctantly.

"D-Dobby was requested, Master?"

Harry cringed helplessly as he watched his House Elf friend Dobby bow to Voldemort. He felt terrible that he couldn't free Dobby once more like he had done from the Malfoys, but Dobby often comforted him saying at least he wasn't Voldemort's personal servant. He and the other elves that served at Hogwarts weren't affected much besides the fact that they weren't allowed to quit or leave Hogwarts. Ever again.

Harry had tried twice to free Dobby but that just led in both their punishments. The little elf still looked healthy at least.

"Send these to the Ministry of Magic, send the speediest owl we have." Voldemort ordered softly, his voce sounding almost tired. The house elf took the small envelopes handed to him and bowed once more.

"Yes, Master." He squeaked unhappily then glanced at Harry with a small sympathetic smile. Harry managed to smile back but it faulted just as Dobby disappeared. He could only imagine what Dobby thought of him and this whole situation…

"Harry,"

Harry's gaze shot up as his name was called. He looked up to see Voldemort standing with his hands clasped together, his bald head tilted slightly as he studied the little wizard. Harry tried not to pant as he willed his feet to move.

Voldemort had not asked for him since that horrible afternoon, which he supposed he should have been grateful for, but time had gone fast and he was back here.

"Do you have something to say?" Voldemort inquired, his expression blank. Harry frowned slightly as he wished he knew what Voldemort was thinking or feeling at that moment. He stumbled forward until he was under Voldemort's gaze, rubbing his sweaty palms against his black robes.

Harry took a deep breath as he quickly thought over everything he had Draco had gone over. His expression darkened and he parted his lips,

"I was wrong…"

**XxxXxxXxXx**

OnO Why Snape why. Again, I'm sorry. But slash reasons


	3. Part 3

I do not own the Harry Potter saga, in any form, I do NOT make money from writing this. It is purely for fun!

Sorry for all the errors in this threeshot, I just can't see them when proofing

Thank you for the amazing support!

**WARNING LEMON! Do not read if underage or weirded out by the idea.**

**Whorecrux part 3**

"I was wrong…"

Voldemort raised his elegant brow lines as he watched Harry mumbled to his feet, his expression dark and regretful. The Dark Lord kept silent.

Harry kept his gaze down; he was not feeling very strong or rebellious at the moment. He didn't know how he was feeling really. When he didn't receive answer he looked up and locked gazes with Voldemort.

The elder man stood as still as stone, his pale, serpentine features as pronounced as ever, though somehow this afternoon they were not set into the usual scowl or smug superiority. The younger wizard found himself locked onto those narrow red slits Voldemort had for eyes.

Where was the anger? Where was the displeasure, the disappointment? The smugness of being told he was right? There was a lot Harry was accustomed to seeing on the Dark Lord, so why could he not see anything today?

Harry gulped as he felt the mind link between Voldemort and himself open; it had been shut the whole week. Before he could try search Voldemort's thoughts, the man spoke in a low hiss.

"…_How were you wrong?_"

The Gryffindor blinked away their locked gazes as he heard Voldemort speak in Parseltongue. He quickly began searching his memories for the answer:

Snape had played him. Snape used him to fulfil some sexual fantasy he had about his mother… He lied, he_ hurt_ him…He proved once more he didn't care for him.

Though it was only Draco's word that confirmed that…but Snape never showed care for him except those few times when they were alone…when he sewed the seeds in Harry's mind and heart which turned out to be nothing but lies, deceit…

He didn't know how to speak the words.

While Harry mentally fought with his feelings and thoughts, Voldemort easily kept track of what was going in his pretty, little head. So Snape hadn't loved him after all? He used the boy while thinking of his mother? Voldemort inwardly sneered in disgust at the thought.

Was Snape so desperate?

…Was Harry?

Voldemort's expression twitched as he felt pity make its self-present in his chest for the green-eyed boy. He could feel the waves of loneliness and self-loathing begin to exude through the link towards him, though he knew Harry wasn't purposely sending it through. He also sensed guilt. Guilt for being so stupid and believing those lies. Were they even lies? Maybe they were Draco's lies…But Snape hated Harry from day one, no one could just decide to change hate into love, especially romantic love.

The Dark Lord listened silently as he listened clearly to what was happening in Harry's mind, and he did not like what he found. His almost non-existent nostrils flared as he heard Harry call himself a 'stupid whore'. The guilt and shame was becoming rather overwhelming, Harry's expression now depicting what he was feeling.

Voldemort's scowl was beginning to return; he had not expected the teen to come back distraught and in tears, he thought he would be subjected to a stubborn rebellion until he beat it out of him once more. He actually would have preferred it; it often led to enjoyable interactions, for them both.

But this…he didn't like the world's famous Harry Potter being so weak, he liked him feisty, he enjoyed seeing the fire and challenge in his eyes. For a second Voldemort's heart clenched as he felt responsible for breaking Harry. Perhaps he had broken him too much, he liked the fight from Harry.

"…I'm sorry…"

Voldemort flinched as a wave of defeat hit him from his pet. The words came out soft and weak as a single tear raced down the boy's pink cheek. If the situation was not so unsettling he would have forcefully licked away the tear just to see Harry squirm, but his heart was not full of malevolence at the moment, it was clouded with worry.

Harry had let his posture slump as he gave up the battle for his pride. He thought he could have handled it but in front of Voldemort he felt utterly defeated. He stared up with glistening green eyes at the man who often tormented him. His reactions were usually to be defiant or keep up the mirage that he was not bothered. However right now, he felt lost, defeated, and tired.

Voldemort grit his teeth as he felt what Harry was feeling. This was all Snape's fault! That stoic bastard not only used what was his but also bloody well damaged it in the process! The thought made his fists ball up, his nails digging into his hard, callous flesh. **No one** was to touch or hurt Harry, no one but him! He wished he hadn't killed the traitor; he should've tortured him first.

Harry sniffled slightly as his brow furrowed slightly as he began registering the feelings that were rolling off the Dark Lord. Guilt? Guilt for what? Anger? Yes, that was expected-no, it wasn't anger for him…it was for something else… And regret? Voldemort was… _regretting_? _Why_?

Voldemort made sure to search thoroughly through Harry's mind before coming to a decision. He was happy Harry had spoken to Draco, he did not want to hurt the small Malfoy, but he was worrying about Harry since the embarrassing incident; the boy had hid himself from the world.

Voldemort grimly took note of Harry's emotions as he began stepping forward stiffly; the boy felt alone and worthless, used and gullible. He was also unsure and his fear spiked as he was approached.

You-know-who stopped as he towered over the smaller male. They stared at each other for a few seconds until Voldemort's thin lips parted. "…You are below me, Harry, but _above_ everyone else."

Harry choked a confused cough. What? Maybe he didn't catch that.

"S-Sorry?"

Voldemort held back a snarl at Snape's work and spoke again as level as he could. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get that bloody knife out of your thoughts. Only I should make you feel this way, not any other. Especially not Snape!" he added with a growl. He watched in annoyance as Harry's face crumpled at the name. How dare he let Snape have such power over him, the man was dead for Merlin's sake!

With a sharp jab, he grabbed Harry's chin in his right hand, making the boy gasp and shut his eyes, obviously expecting a blow. He growled audibly then squeezed his chin, "Look at me,"

Harry panted for breath as a few more tears slipped out beneath his eyelids.

"Look at-Harry, look at me!" Voldemort ordered angrily. Harry cracked open his eyes reluctantly to meet his glare with his red eyed, weak glance. The elder man nodded in satisfaction but did not release his grip; instead he softened it.

Harry's heart skipped a beat as he felt care and contentedness seep through the link. Wait… what? Harry's jaw slacked as Voldemort lowered his face to reach his, their breaths mingling. The Dark Lord had a strange expression, weird and…was…was he smiling?

Harry blinked as he stared up at the snake-like man who had a very small smile on his face. A real smile. Not a smirk. A real smile. Could it be false?

Voldemort chuckled as he saw and felt Harry's uncertainty. "Am I so untrustworthy that you cannot believe I can even truthfully smile?"

The teen didn't answer; he just searched Voldemort's expression and feelings. He was beginning to get really confused; where was the anger and hatred? It was really beginning to creep him out. Was it to throw him off guard-?

"Harry, stop this now." Voldemort ordered sternly, his smile gone but his feelings strong, though not in the negative way Harry was expecting. It was…loving? Nah.

Harry gasped as he felt a wave of rather strong emotions shower over him from The Dark Lord. It filled him with a warm fuzzy feeling before he could even comprehend exactly what the emotion was. It was confusing him something terrible!

"V-Voldemo-MMF!" Harry was silenced as his lips were suddenly engulfed by warmth, his vision burred then limited to a haze of pearly white skin which he realized was Voldemort's head.

His instincts made him freeze as he was so suddenly kissed, his eyes shutting close in panic as he jerked before going still, expecting some form of pain. Voldemort growled as he felt those fearful emotions from Harry as he kissed him. He was kissing him for Merlin's sake! Not hurting him, shouldn't he have relaxed?

Voldemort pulled away leaving Harry panting and flushed, his eyes fluttering open apprehensively. He shook his head as he cursed Snape again for what he did to Harry. The Dark Lord sighed and let go of the teen, clasping his hands once more and stepping back to give Harry some personal space.

The teen gulped, feeling disappointment from Voldemort. He didn't want Voldemort to be any angrier at him! He was just confused, not unwilling! Fearing for his well being and having no self respect at the moment Harry cringed and stumbled forward with a pleading expression as he croaked out:

"I-I-I'm sorry! I-don't- we-we can-I can-"

Voldemort suddenly grabbed him. Harry gasped as the chilling feeling of shock swept through his body, the kind you get when you miss a step on a flight of stairs, as Voldemort jerked him forward into his warm chest. His first thoughts were automatically on another rape session and possibly a few painful curses, but those thoughts faded as time ticked by and nothing had changed.

They were still and silent, neither speaking in fear of either angering or scaring the other. Harry would have joked to himself that Voldemort had fallen asleep, as he had not moved, but there was no playful energy here.

As he stood with his face pressed into Voldemort's chest, his heart rate began picking up as he realized what was happening. He was pressed snugly against The Dark lord, his face into his chest, his own chest into his stomach. Wrapped protectively around his shoulders were large and stronger arms, holding their bodies together. He felt no pain, no claws, no possessive grip that he usually did. It was…gentle and almost caring-

'_It is caring, Harry. As caring as I can be._' Voldemort chuckled through their mind link making Harry gasp and attempt to get away but Voldemort tugged him back and tucked his black haired head underneath his chin, '_Calm yourself, I am not going to harm you._'

Harry bit his lip and felt his hands grip onto Voldemort's thick robes as they hugged. He felt Voldemort send a small wave of reassurance to him, making his muscles relax against his will.

"I forgive you, Harry…"

Harry's head shot up at those words, his skull knocking against Voldemort's chin making the man stumble backwards. Harry gasped at both the words and his actions. He yelped and reached out to the Dark Lord, helping to steady him as he began stuttering out apologies, "I'm s-sorry! I'm sorry! I d-didn't m-mean that!" Voldemort held his chin as he watched Harry apologize and stumble over his words cutely. The hit was not painful, a small shock yes but it seemed to finally spark a reaction out of his horcrux.

"I'm sorry, Voldemort-!"

"Hush, child." Voldemort spoke up making Harry bite his lip, looking unsure. The elder man cracked another small smile and pulled Harry to his chest once more, making sure their faces where inches apart. "I am forgiving you, Harry. But please…stop this weakness. Snape is the last person you should be showing weakness to."

Harry gulped and let Voldemort snuggle their bodies together as he answered, "B-but I-"

"-were wrong and made a mistake. You are a young boy and I expect nothing less and nothing more. You came humble and apologized, which has greatly pleased me, Harry. I admit I was angry but now I am only angry at the traitor for tricking you-"

"But I was stupid! I fell for it and-!"

"Enough!" He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named grunted as he tugged Harry hard against his own chest, "I will not tolerate any more tears from you for Snape! Find your damn strength, Potter!"

Harry flinched as the Dark Lord reprimanded him as if he was a father. It was strange, but Harry certainly felt he liked it. It made him feel…cared for.

"I forgive you, which should be enough. And stop degrading yourself, I shall be the only one to do that, do you hear me? Or do I need to retrain my… _pretty_ pet?"

Harry blushed as Voldemort began huskily whispering to him, his large hands sliding down to settle on the small of his back.

"Will you be a good boy and stop moping?"

Harry nodded slowly, his stomach tightening in familiar anticipation as The Dark Lord pressed against him. Voldemort was happy when he felt a spark of happiness and giddiness from his pet; good, that was what he wanted. At those thoughts Voldemort's smile faulted slightly; he cared for Potter? His personal slave? Toy?

…Whorecrux?

Harry felt the change in attitude. He was beginning to enjoy the fuzzy feeling Voldemort was sending him, but now it was wavering. He stomach tightened once more, this time in negative anticipation; had he done something wrong?

Not leaving it to chance, he pressed closer to the Evil Overlord and kissed his thin lips hesitantly and spoke, "I'll be good, Lord Voldemort, I'm s-sorry."

Voldemort stared at Harry, impressed he had taken such a step on his own, but he quickly found out through the link it was out of anxiety. He was not angry, just puzzled. He wasn't one for emotions but showing Potter a little extra care, which he obviously felt, would not hurt, would it? Yes…he cared for the boy, otherwise why would he have felt jealous, angry at Snape for hurting him, regret for breaking his beautiful soulful will, lust to kiss those lips, protectiveness to keep him safe from anyone else but him- the list could go on.

Harry gulped and put his hands on Voldemort's broad shoulders, trying to figure out what the man was thinking since the link was being interfered with.

Voldemort then pressed Harry closer, content that the boy wasn't fighting him, which was just enough for him to make a decision.

'_Harry,_' he spoke through the link.

'_Y-yes?_'

'_If I forgive you and what you did with Snape, will you return as my lover?_'

Harry's breath hitched in his throat, '_…Lover?_'

'_Yes, Harry, Lover._' Voldemort chuckled mentally as he lowered his face to Harry's hair, breathing in his scent that he sorely missed.

Harry's cheeks crimsoned at the images he tried not to imagine, '_D-don't you mean slave or…or pet?_'

'…_I want you as my lover, Harry. I don't need to explain myself._' Voldemort grumbled, '_Do you not want that?_'

Harry was about to mechanically say 'yes', but a few other thoughts flashed through his mind. He was labelled as Voldemort's whore. He was laughed and talked about, looked down on and pitied by the wizarding community of Hogwarts, possibly even the outside world knew but he could not yet be sure, the newspapers were not allowed to print anything without Voldemort's personal permission.

Voldemort stiffened as he felt and saw what Harry was going through and it made him feel guilty again, but he was The Dark Lord after all, he couldn't be too kind.

Harry then thought to how alone he felt the past few days, but right now he was blushing and being cuddled. He liked being cuddled, he actually felt safe and cared for now. It seemed strange, but Voldemort was making him feel loved again, like when he still had his friends backing his every step. Except it was now it was Voldemort who was comforting him; a nice change from the times he kept trying to kill him. And surely if he refused it'd turn sour and next he'd be at his friends funerals...

Voldemort was about to selfishly intervene and try _persuade_ him when Harry beat him to the punch, "O-okay, I do,"

"…Honestly?" Voldemort asked with a frown.

Harry took a deep breath and nodded as he laid his head against Voldemort's chest, "I…I know you won't hurt me like Snape did. Sure you're…you are mean to me but…you gave me space after…after the school found out about- …and y-you only hurt me when I d-do wrong…but I can feel you won't 'hurt me' hurt me," he smiled as he emphasized the last sentence by sending a wave of happiness through the link which was open again.

Voldemort nodded with a wave of protectiveness back at Harry, the boy's words making him happy. "I'm glad you chose that, Harry,"

Harry nodded as he slipped his arms around Voldemort's neck, "Thanks for not…crucioing me…" was all he could think to say.

"You made a mistake. A rather big one…" Voldemort grumbled making Harry shrink, "but you were tricked, so I forgive you."

Harry nodded. He then looked up, "D-did you know Snape was lying to me?"

Voldemort muttered sourly, "I had a strong feeling he hadn't felt anything for you, and had I known about the affair I would have protected you. Snape was extremely cunning and sly, I regret letting my guard down with him."

Harry nodded, '_I'm sorry_,' he sent through the link. Harry was very surprised but relieved Voldemort was being so easy on him, he supposed he had better keep the flow going. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the elder male's, holding in the blush when Voldemort grunted in surprise and kissed him back rather enthusiastically, his left hand digging into his back and the right one snaking its way into his thick black hair.

'_Shall we celebrate our reunion and reclaim you as mine, my pretty little Whorecux?_'

Harry groaned as they continued to kiss, '_…I hate when you call me that,_'

'_Oh, do you? I never noticed…_' Voldemort teased as he dominated the kiss, sliding his left hand lower until it was groping and kneading at Harry's bottom.

Harry jerked as his member was ground into Voldemort's, their blood beginning to flow, sparking the attention of their manhood. Both males moaned and separated for air, panting and staring into each other's eyes.

"S-so…are you going to claim me or not?" Harry asked seductively, inwardly smirking as Voldemort's hips jerked against him in anticipation. To be honest, Harry was rather eager to get rid of what ever traces of Snape were left, he wanted to be Voldemort's again; at least with him he could know for sure the man was being honest and did care, even if it was possessive and selfish, thank Merlin for the mind link he usually detested.

In response to his husky question Voldemort grabbed him by the hips and lift him into the air, making Harry yelp and cling to him, his legs around The Dark Lord's waist, his hands clutching at his shoulders. The serpentine man smiled lecherously at him, sending shivers down Harry's spine before proceeding to throw the boy over his right shoulder.

"Gah!"

"…_Let'ssss go sssssomewhere more comfortable, Lover._" Voldemort hissed in Parseltongue as he slapped Harry's ass making the teen yelp and blush. The Evil Overlord hissed again in a very serpentine manner before turning swiftly as if Harry's weight was not slung over his shoulder and strode out of the office.

Harry did not fight but looked around in paranoia for any witnesses. Voldemort sensed his worries and picked up pace, hurrying swiftly down the corridors so that no one would see them. Classes were in session so they managed to make it to Voldemort's chambers without being seen.

Once inside his private quarters Voldemort made sure to lock the door before throwing his consort onto his huge canopy bed, the teen bouncing slightly as he looked up in anticipation at him.

Voldemort studied him eagerly as he began disrobing himself, "_…Sssssso beautiful…_"

Harry shuddered in pleasure at those Parseltongue words. He loved speaking Parseltongue, especially when he and Voldemort were at it, it made the act so much more erotic and personal since only they knew what was being said.

Harry watched as the tall man stripped himself until he only had on pants, which were tenting to show is arousal. Besides the snake-like facial features, which stopped bothering him a while ago, Voldemort was just like a normal man. His pale skin was warm and lined with slim muscles. Moreover, Harry hated admitting that the man was blessed in the trouser department as well.

Voldemort cocked his head as he stared down lustfully at Harry; he had gone without his pleasures for a whole week and was eager to make up for lost time. The green-eyed teen knew what was expected of himself, so he slowly striped himself under Voldemort's intense watch until he was naked, his clothes and glasses sprawled around the bed on the black granite floor. He was not ashamed of his nudity in front of the man; he had seen everything already, many times.

This time however, Harry was eager for it. He found out Voldemort cared for him. He had forgiven him and shared honest feelings, it was all really sincere; it's hard to lie when your mind and feelings are directly shared with another.

"_Sssssso sssssssexy…_"

Harry began to breathe hard as he sat naked on the satin sheets while Voldemort soaked up his physical form. Harry thought he was built well, the Quidditch training really paid off. Before Harry could become agitated, Voldemort dropped his pants, revealing his own hard manhood as he climbed onto the bedding.

Harry found himself grinning as the butterflies assaulted him. This feeling…he felt it slightly with Snape during their time together, but it was so much stronger now with Voldemort-

'_Love is a strong word, Pet, think carefully before you associate it with us…_' Voldemort warned mentally as he shoved the teen on his back and grabbed hold of his ankles to lift them into the air while he settled between his smooth, toned legs.

Harry blinked and nodded at the warning, ignoring the slight disappointment that made itself present. Voldemort sent a wave of care through the link with a mumble of, '_Do not expect more than simple care from me, Harry, you know I do not 'feel' easily._'

The black haired teen rolled his eyes with a sigh but nodded in agreement; he knew that. But if he actually got the Almighty Lord Voldemort to care for him, he could work on more at a later date.

When The Dark Lord was satisfied Harry was focused he leaned over and latched onto the teen's neck. Harry groaned as he felt the love bite process start, the feeling sending ripples of dirty pleasure through his veins. He was becoming rather hard as he lay writhing underneath You-Know-Who, clawing at the man's back as he moaned, craving more.

When the elder man moved to tease his nipples Harry grunted in annoyance and thrust his hips up. The simple action made both men cry out as their cocks collided, creating delicious friction which Harry was now all too eager for.

Oh yes, right now he was certainly Voldemort's whore. The tyrannical wizard placed his hands on either side of Harry's head and began thrusting his hips down into Harry's crotch, their bodies shuddering as raw and erotic pleasure shot like bullets through their systems.

Harry moaned as he bucked his hips in time, watching as their erections rubbed against one another's. Voldemort grinned as he watched his Pet; the boy was truly gorgeous, and he was _all_ his. Snape slipped into his mind for a moment, but Harry had come back to him with a crush that he had not know he had, which was enough to fight the anger and jealousy. Harry wasn't going anywhere now, the boy was a Gryffindor; he'd be loyal to his new lover.

Before time was wasted, Voldemort stopped his grinding and leaned himself onto his left hand. He then tapped Harry's lips, slipping two of his large digits into the wet cavern when the teen opened his mouth. Voldemort had never been fond of fake lubrications. It made things difficult for Harry but he wasn't bothered right now, all he knew was that he wanted to be pounded.

Harry sucked and wet the fingers in his mouth, looking up seductively at his new lover. Once he deemed them ready, Voldemort pulled his fingers out with a wet pop and spread the boy's legs wider until he could see his destination. His arousal twitched in anticipation of the tightness that awaited it.

The serpent man lowered his hand and probed at Harry's entrance making the teen hold in a moan. He slid in his index finger, wiggling it around making the teen groan as he wiggled back against the intruder. Voldemort recalled the very last time he had taken Harry; it was callous and meant to degrade, he was sure he had given him limp too. He quickly slipped in his middle finger and began scissoring his fingers to prepare the boy properly this time, as his lover.

Harry was feeling rather impatient tonight, so he grabbed Voldemort's smooth head and tugged him into a sloppy kiss as he thrust back against the fingers. Voldemort kissed his pet back ravenously until the teen pulled back, a string of saliva connecting them as he spoke lowly in the mysterious snake language, "_Hurry up, will you? I'm plenty ready,_"

"_Eager, I ssssssee,_" Voldemort hissed back lustfully as he licked both his and Harry's lips. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed Harry's legs just underneath his knees and pressed them until they touched his smooth chest.

The position was somehow dirty enough to make Harry blush as his cheeks were spread wide open. A slight panic gnawed at him, making him look towards the door; he did not want déjà vu.

'_It'ssss locked, my pet,_' Voldemort soothed as he lowered himself, taking hold of his erection and placing it at the boy's inviting hole. Harry hummed and nodded vigorously, his hands gripping at his shoulders.

Before another word or thought was uttered, Lord Voldemort was engulfed in an exquisite tightness. He used his weight to sink into the snug, warm furnace, and then his strength to shove himself the rest of the way into the teen, moans and gasps filling the air until his balls were flush with the soft ass he was now buried in.

Harry was gasping for breath as he was filled to the brim with a few pumps. He groaned loudly as he felt Voldemort's cock twitch deep inside of him. Said man was squeezing the hell out of his thighs, kneading them in his hands as he tried to get control of the urge to cum right there.

"Fuck…you're so…fucking tight…" Voldemort grunted in English, the deep tone of his voice making Harry whimper in pleasure. He let out a shuddery breath as he looked up at the man he was allowing to make love to him.

Yes, make love, they had done it once before, for Harry's 17th birthday. And it was very different from just sex or fucking.

Harry hummed in happiness and wiggled his hips, making both males moan. Taking the hint Voldemort took leverage on his legs which were still pressed against his chest, and slowly withdrew his hips, dragging his throbbing erection out at a painfully slow pace.

Harry was now beside himself with lust, never had he wanted it so bad, "Just fuck me!" he cried out desperately with pleading eyes. He didn't care how cheap he sounded at the moment, he was justified as they were literally a couple now.

The larger man shrugged with a smug grin and without warning, he snapped his hips forward, plunging his thick member deep into the boy's tight ass, provoking a loud, obscene wail from the smaller body beneath him. Harry groaned his satisfaction as Voldemort thrust into his body at the fast pace he wanted. The pale man on top of him spared no expense as he began pounding him into the mattress as if it was their honeymoon.

How had he even let Snape touch him? Voldemort was all he needed, even if it took some drastic developments to make him see it. Once Voldemort had set a fast and firm rhythm he threw his head back in pleasure and fucked his new lover into the sheets, knowing he was hitting the special spot inside as the teen thrashed and cried like a bitch in heat.

Harry was surprised Voldemort was actually hitting his sweet spot, he never paid much attention to trying to stimulate it, but tonight he was pounding it into a pulp, sending more pleasure than the teen could handle through his petite boy.

Voldemort glanced down, his red eyes dark with lust as he watched himself fuck the boy. It was rough but he considered it making love since he was pleasing his partner, very successfully as well. He smirked smugly as he crashed their hips together over and over again, the obscene slapping of skin on skin and panting filling the air as he thrust in and out of the petite body that was squirming underneath him.

Harry would have arched off the bed if not for Voldemort who was leaning over him, slamming his body harder and harder until all Harry could do was hold on and moan. Harry had accepted a few months ago that he was at the mercy of this man; it had taken two long, torturous months to break him. He held no grudges though, especially now that he knew he was cared for more than a simple slave.

Voldemort felt contentedness seep through the link as Harry smiled to himself, his eyes closed as he basked in the new glow. Voldemort studied the boy as he continued to thrust into him, admiring each face he pulled, savouring each mewl of pleasure he released. His body was begging for release from the stimulation it was enduring, the coil in his stomach tightening as he felt the end nearing.

The teen clung to him like a monkey as he began moaning his names in Parseltongue; "_Tom…Voldemort…Marvolo…Master…_"

The feather words sent amazing feelings through his body, along with happiness and satisfaction that for once, he didn't have to beg or force the boy for affection and participation. He hated his muggle name, but he would let it pass, Harry was his lover now.

Harry managed to raise his legs and wrap them securely around Voldemort's waist, using the new position to thrust back against the meat that was invading him, pulling the man into another kiss as they copulated furiously, their bodies moving in sync. The air was becoming hot and sticky, their warm breaths heating the air as the sweat rolled down their bodies. Harry thought it was almost beautiful, their actions, so rough and yet so meaningful; he would do it all the time if he was shown this care more often.

For Voldemort this was the best sex he had ever had; maybe love did make a difference after all-

Wait…

…Love?

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Let's all pretend he can in some weird maybe way. I'm still not sorry. Thank you for all the support!


End file.
